


when the lights are out

by gone_for_mcgrath



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:35:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29125806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gone_for_mcgrath/pseuds/gone_for_mcgrath
Summary: Everything was going well for Kara Danvers, being a fairly good student with such great friends and an amazing girlfriend with whom she was about to spend three weeks at Europe, life seemed perfect. With all of the draining hours of practice, the trip was more than welcomed. After all a competition based in London, with over 34 countries to participate against seemed kind of fun. But the best part was definitely being able to spend her time with Andrea, by finally getting the sense of independence that they didn't have back home. Together at last.ORKara's girlfriend decides to break up with her the very first day at London, leaving a heartbroken girl with her ex as her roomie. Everything started to collapse around Kara, the competition was getting the best out of her, Andrea was getting back at the game and without her friends to support her, it was her against the world. Everything seemed to have gone bad, that is until one night she heard laughing coming from across the corridor. It was 3 in the morning and the dorm next door seemed to be having a party of some sort. Being her curious self Kara went to take a look. To her surprise the student next door was non other than the little miss perfect Lena Luthor.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Lena Luthor, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena - Relationship
Kudos: 8





	when the lights are out

April 2nd 2019

The flight was 1 day away, my anxiety was nowhere to be seen and my excitement had taken over my hole body. Everything was hinting to a great new chapter of my life, in where I would get a taste of an independent life in where no parent would try to sue me for being in love with their daughter. After all Andrea's parents would kill me and then her if they ever found out we were dating. With that taken in consideration, we had to be extremely careful about our relationship, meaning no holding hands or any type of affection within our dates or at school.  
Only a few people knew about us, those being Jess, Melissa and Katie. As for the rest, it's very likely they had it all figured out, but we liked to think that it was our own little secret. 

Everything was set, I had all of my homework done and my suitcase was ready to be shipped. All but my meeting with Jess at the movies before I have to leave the country. We had agreed on going to the movies to watch five feet apart, I wanted to see what was about Cole Sprouse that had all of the girls so charmed by him. Should have known that I was gay when I just thought the girl was hot. 

Jess arrived right on time, along with her mom to greet us goodbye. We were going up the stairs when she started asking me about how Andrea and me were going to spend our time in Europe. I really had no idea of what a couple was supposed to do on their own, after all it was my first time being a girlfriend. I would have to ask Andrea about it later, but right now it was time for me to catch up with Jess about everything that has been going around my life. 

If there's one thing I give to Cole Sprouse is the fact that he's a great actor, I cried the shit out of my eyes and was in desperate need of a hug. Lucky for me Jess was there, but to my surprise she wasn't crying at all. Maybe im too much of a cry baby, but the end really got to me. Jess said something along the lines of "predictably boring", but all I could think about was how they were never going to see each other again, meaning I wouldn't get any fucking closure.  
After a series of pleading puppy eyes, I got the hug I desperately needed and cleaned myself up when I got to the restroom. The evening went by pretty fast, meaning it was time to say goodbye to Jess for the next three weeks.

April 3rd 2019

It was 4:45 in the morning, a bit early for my own liking but we had a long way upon us. The airport looked like a kindergartener's first day of school, with all of the parents gathered around to say goodbye to their children. Except there was no crying, I could tell everyone was excited about leaving town for 3 weeks, with no parents watching our every move.  
It seemed like we were the only ones missing out of the whole group, but in reality everyone was just way too early for anybody to be late. 

I started looking around in hopes of finding Andrea somewhere, she was taking pictures with her whole family. Unfortunately for me, that gave my mom the idea of taking a shitload of pictures of my every doing. Eventually my mom called my girlfriend to join our shoot, but instead of calling her Andrea, she called her Angela. Pretty close guess, that almost slipped through but my girlfriend took noticed when my mom was looking at her. That would be the beginning of an inside joke we would have for the next 2 days.

After the goodbyes, we ditched the parents and passed down the metal detector and registry. All we had to do now was wait to the plane to arrive at some point. I was talking to Andre about the things we could do when we arrive, but every time I mentioned anything as a couple she would change the topic right away. I didn't know what to feel exactly, so I texted Jess to let her know we were waiting at the airport. She was in class, so she wouldn't reply soon.  
At last we were at the plane, Andrea and I managed to switch seats with a few people in order to sit next to each other on the flight. I was sending my goodbyes to my family when Jess replied, I responded back with a picture of us. She wished us a safe flight and told us we looked cute together.  
A flight attendant came by and told us to switch off our phones, when we did it was all beginning to feel real. Andrea looked for my hand when the plane started to take off, I grabbed her hand and started telling her that everything was going to be fine and that she should focus on her breathing. I was leaving behind my own fear of flying to make sure she was alright. 

The plane was finally stable, Andrea felt more comfortable and with that her hand left mine to plug her headphones in. That was it for the rest of the flight, she was watching some dramas over her phone while I was listening to music and trying to see what was going on for the rest of the team.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is a story based from a trip I had a few years ago while I was on high school. Most part is true, but some parts were definitely made up for the story, trust me my life wasn't that interesting back then. Anyway, excuse any grammar or spelling mistake as English is not my first language. Feedback is always welcomed and please enjoy! And if anyone is willing to help me write this fit please hit me up, I really want to make this idea work.


End file.
